1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engines for converting fluid energy to mechanical energy, and more particularly to rolling cylinder engines for achieving the same function. More specifically, the present invention relates to rolling cylinder engines utilizing steam and other gases for energy generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engines for produciing mechanical power are well known and come in a wide variety of forms and arrangements. Rotary engines have been particularly useful as a means for converting fuel energy to mechanical energy in an efficient manner, as compared to linear piston engines. In addition, engines utilizing steam as the conversion element have been considered highly desirable since they reduce the use of petroleum-based products and reduce pollution resulting from the exhaust gases arising from the combustion of such petroleum-based products.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,978 discloses one form of steam engine having a typical design. This particular engine utilizes a standard piston cylinder arrangement to generate power resulting from converting water to steam. U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,307 discloses the concept of a flash rotary engine utilized to convert water to steam, and in so doing, produce mechanical energy. However, each of these devices is relatively complicated and requires a plurality of moving and reciprocating parts. There is no known prior art use of rolling cylinder engines. Thus, there remains a need for a boilerless, substantially pollution-free rolling cylinder engines steam or other fluid engine which is simple in design, high in efficiency and which has minimal moving parts.